The present invention relates to a roofing slab, or vent cover, developed in the form of a dormer, with hose, or stack, connection socket provided on its bottom side and a cap-shaped hood arranged on its top side, leaving air passage channels free.
A roofing slab of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany utility Model 86 26 769. In that case, the hose connection socket is held on an edge collar of the bottom side of the roofing slab by means of attachment screws. These points of attachment are located on a shell body which is developed on the hose connection socket and grips over the collar. A total of four attachment places are provided.
The object of the present invention is so to develop a roofing slab of this type, in a manner which is simple to manufacture and is advantageous from a construction standpoint, that, while retaining the advantageous optional association of the hose connection socket, the association is simplified.